En Sueno
by maiden-persephone
Summary: In spring like fields, the soft humming breeze caresses her hair. Like a whisper, like a song, to heal her broken heart. A dark and dominant presence looms near, only to clutch the flower near. For the day she gazed upon his dark soul, she was his and he was hers. Doomed is their fate like passion fires roar. Upon her skin, the sin she takes within from his eternal passionate soul.


Hello dear readers,

This is Maiden-Persephone and I'm a new writer on Fanfic. I hope you all love my little teaser trailer of an upcoming idea I've had for a couple of months. I have read AngeLhearteD's Quietus and fell in love with it. If you haven't read it, I encourage you to do so if you just love Sasuke and Sakura love stories. Her story has inspired me to write one of my own, so this is a type of Greek mythology crossover with the anime Naruto. Please read and enjoy. Let me now if I should continue this and yes this a Sakura and Sasuke fanfic. I will be looking forward for your reviews and comments. All constructive opinions are welcomed but please don't forget I am a new writer and this is my first shot at creating a story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anime of Naruto. This plot is my own and please do not repost/or copy without my permission. Thank you.

The Man – _speaks in italic_

* * *

En Sueño  
-

The gentle breeze gliding through the air seemed so enticing, playing through her soft tresses. Urging the girl forward, she felt so overwhelmed from the bright colors around her. The rocky dirt road she was standing on dipped into a small grass filled valley decorated with small rustic cottages. From the top of the valley, hues of blues, reds, and yellows were seen. The village seemed to compliment the serene picture of the fragile forest around. Another gentle breeze caressed the picturesque image, but a new feeling of immense melancholy seemed to fill every pore in her being. This sadness confused her, it felt foreign and not a part of her, as if it came from elsewhere. As if it came from deep within the baby village. She should feel immense joy in the safety of the nature around her. As if the melancholy feeling, catching its mistake quickly dispersed from her senses and the warm feeling emerged once again.

Walking down the slope and into the welcoming entrance, the dirt road changed into smooth cobblestones. Setting her first step on the stoned road, she imtely knew where she must go. She had to see her, the one who had cared for after all this time. When she finally reached the Lady's house, she saw how the paint was chipping off the walls. This made her smile, knowing full well that the Lady had better things to do than bother with painting the house. The Lady was a woman who did not like to be bothered by trivial chores. She was far to busy with her duties – but what were her duties exactly, pondered the young girl. Urgent hands quickly clasped onto her small shoulders, urging her in for a warm embrace. Oh how she had missed her, the Lady was like no other woman. Her embraces always seemed to chase away any doubts or fears. The Lady wasn't exactly old, but a young woman around her mid-twenties. She was dressed in a forest green peasant gown with an ivory colored apron tied around her waist, with her platinum hair in a traditional neat bun adoring the crown of her head. Lady's icy knowing eyes were scrutinizing her full form for new changes. It felt like eons since they last saw each other and like always not needing words to make understanding of their feelings, stood in silence. A cold wretched feeling started to form inside the girl's stomach, slowly realizing, how long has this silence loomed in the air? Where were the sounds of birds, gentle breeze playing in the leaves, idle chatting of the village women, the children's laughter in the streets?

The children, the villagers, where was everyone? A sudden alarmed expression dawned the Lady's face realizing her mistake she excused her self away into the room away from the entrance. The Lady, she didn't speak. The girl felt her self start to panic, how long had she not realized the silence of the village, the forest, or the Lady's. The girl tried to speak or utter a sound but she realized she couldn't. She had forgotten how to speak, as if on cue a beautiful dark tune was being played somewhere outside. Seeing that the Lady will be taking a while on coming back, the girl quickly followed to the outside of the house. The tune was so lovely and enticing, she realized it was coming from deep in the village. Passing many small cottages in the stony road maze, she finally found herself getting closer to the tune's origin. She stopped around the corner of a patio, which was adorned with an arch covered in red roses. Gently kneeling on her knees, she leaned forward to catch a glimpse. She was an awfully curious by nature, much to her mothers disdain. On the closest wall to the entrance of the small patio she noticed a painting of a carousel in the middle of a forest. The carousel painting was hazy, as if the artist was trying to recollect a distant memory or a lost dream. The painting was colored in soft hues of warm reds and oranges. The riders in the painting only seemed like soft shadows on the moving carousel. The girl started swaying into the of riding a horse in the carousel and not realizing a pair of warm hands holding her secure as she rode the horse multiple times. The daydream was soon erased when she felt a strong presence in the middle of the patio. In the clearing sat three figures, two young girls and a young man in the middle, siblings or cousins, she thought.

The girl on his right was around nineteen, just like her, only she had dark mahogany hair in a high ponytail with a grey peasant gown. As for the small pixie girl on his left, she was much fragile and only seemed around the age of ten. The small girl like her brother, she assumed, had dark ebony hair with a baby blue gown. Both girls were heartbreakingly beautiful, but the man's beauty could have ceased her heart in that moment. His beauty seemed to be from the Gods, short coal black hair adorned his serious face. Strong proud shoulders were clothed with a soft cotton shirt, his long lashes caressing his smooth cheeks. He seemed to be the embodiment of Adonis or Love himself. His being screamed pride and confidence. She felt that anyone else would have looked ridiculous playing a dainty little flute, but he seemed to posses an alluring talent. How she wished to be given a small glimpse of those eyes, which were being blocked by his beautiful lashes. Caught in a trance, she quickly felt her heart stop mid beat as she locked eyes with the alluring stranger. Her startled emerald eyes locked with steel grey ones. Jade eyes muddled in a hazy trance with the tune that seemed to sing a forbidden sin. Faintly seeing an outline of a pair of grand feathered wings on the man's back in the sunlight, quickly faded away. A knowing smirk grazed his lips. A light seemed to shine on his very being, an aura of blinding light. She felt so overwhelmed and beneath him, but felt a feeling of desire emitting from this handsome stranger towards her. Like a baffled fool she accidently broke a small lantern near the patio entrance floor. The noise of the shattered glass echoed through the silenced village. Noticing the shock on the small girl's face and the disdainful sneer of the older girl she fled the scene. Running as fast as her feet could carry her, embarrassment flooding her body. She made such a fool of herself in front him and his sisters, who were probably laughing at her this very moment. Tears threatening to fall, she quickly closed the Lady's front door shut. Her face felt hot and only then did the tears start to fall. All those years of confidence coaching from her best friends, flew out the window the moment she laid eyes on that mysterious stranger. Sensing the commotion, the Lady came into the living room to find the silent cries of the girl.

This bothered her so much, she was furious at him. Didn't he know it was forbidden or did he simply just not give a damn. Pulling the girl with her, the Lady stormed off to confront the troublesome siblings. They were always causing trouble and needed to be taught a lesson. Horrified the girl tried to sway the Lady from confronting them. She had already embarrassed herself, she didn't need someone else replaying the awful event. When they both reached the patio, the scene seemed to have change. It no longer was the sun filled lot but a gloomy grey entrance. Up a few small steps was the entrance to the small cottage. The door was oddly wide open to reveal a dark entrance. Skin tingling silence filled the air. The mood seemed to sing punishment for searching the forbidden. As the two maidens crossed the threshold, the girl's eyes widen. The cottage was in an immense disorder and nowhere was the sight of the beautiful girls. Instead the handsome man's back was facing them, he seemed to be trembling. Out of fear or anger she did not know but strongly felt it was the latter. In an instant the man's steel eyes pierced her gaze and softened a slight before gaining strength on the sight of the Lady. The girl felt so confused her head was spinning. The man, pushing his way past the Lady quickly held the girl in his arms. What is he doing? Can't he see that this proximity is intoxicating, the man sensing her train of thought only held her tighter, much to the Lady's disapproval. Soon the Lady and the Man began to have a silent argument. The girl sensing that she didn't have much time, sought and held the Man's beautiful steel gaze from the Lady. The room began to raise in temperature, the girl felt she couldn't breathe. As the feeling came, the whole room seemed to dispel like a melting painting. She didn't want to leave the Man and the Lady. Seeing her desperation the Man shot her a pleading look, a look so heartbreakingly beautiful she couldn't help the silent tears from running down her round rosy cheeks.

Not caring that the whole experience there was as silent as a cemetery, she so desperately wanted to stay but felt her soul being pulled away from her body along with the passing breeze. Soon the colorful world turned black. She felt nothing but emptiness. Slowly forgetting her encounter with the Lady, the beautiful sisters, the gorgeous town…and lastly the mournful gaze of the beautiful Man. The last thing echoing in her mind was the only true sound, a deep resonating plea. _Don't leave me..again_.

With that the pink haired girl woke up with a fright. Seconds later, that fright was forgotten and was replaced by a soft frown. Why had she woken up all of a sudden? She had forgotten what her dream was about and the Man. Slowly she laid back down to bed to only get up with a fright a second later. She was late to school again, unbeknownst to her that a pair of burning red eyes watching her from afar.

__

Sakura Haruno ...you will belong to me. 

* * *

By maiden-persephone

Please read and review. Thank You.


End file.
